Lucky Charm
by KurosakiCrystal18
Summary: Four major Bleach-fans find this website that claims to be able to send you to the Bleach world if you follow the instructions carefully. Joking around, they make the charm and say the chant, right when the clock strikes 12:00. It doesn't work...Right?
1. Lucky Charm

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Charm<strong>

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey guys GUESS WHAT?"

"Yeah Alexis?" Caroline asked from the couch that she and Lucy were sitting on. They were watching Bleach, a common thing that the four friends did together on Fridays after school.

"Sydney and I were looking up how to meet your favorite Bleach characters for fun and a website about this special charm came up!" Alexis exclaimed.

"'Charm'?" This caught Lucy's attention and she got up from the couch, heading towards the place where Sydney and Alexis were. Caroline followed,_ after_ pausing the Bleach episode they were watching, of course.

"Yep, charm!" Sydney said her ultra-happy voice. "It says if you do everything correctly, you actually will get in the Bleach world! The website says that it has happened before, and that's how fillers are created in the episodes!"

"That is such a lie," Lucy huffed, but a little bit of hopefulness shone in her eyes.

"Let's try it anyways!" Caroline said, scrolling down as she already started reading the instructions.

"Okay! Spazz spazz." Sydney said randomly, spazzing out of the blue.

Alexis, Caroline, and Lucy laughed. Sydney was a funny person that often did humorous stuff at the most unexpected times. Some people thought she was mental, but that seriously wasn't true. Probably.

"If you really want to visit the Bleach world, one of you has to say 'send us there' right before going to bed," Lucy read aloud.

"What are we waiting for?" Alexis cried out excitedly. "Let's begin!"

The four of them read the directions and followed them, step by step. First, they made the charm out of paper. It looked like an abstract structure that represented four people, side by side. The reason it looked like four people was to show to send four people to bleach. 'If one person is to go, make the charm look like one person. If two people wish to go, make the charm seem like two people, and so on," was part of the instructions on the website. Nothing was added onto the paper charm; no details, and nothing showing their individual looks. The charm looked like four symmetrical plain people seemingly holding hands. After finishing the charm, the four friends put it on the center of a round table and continued watching Bleach until 11: 59 p.m. They then gathered around the table in the directions of North, South, East, and West. They all watched the clock nervously. For the first part of the chant, they said it together. Then each of them had to say what they wanted to become. "This is how beings like the Bounts and Muramasa were created," The website said. When each of them finished saying what they wanted to be, they spoke together again for the last part. As soon as the clock struck 12:00, Alexis, Caroline, Sydney, and Lucy began the chant:

"To the world of Bleach we wish to go.

Let us travel there together,

And let us leave there together.

Until we wish to return to this very place,

Continue to keep us safe and unharmed from all danger in the world of Bleach.

Oh, people of Bleach, welcome us with utmost kindness."

"I would like to be a powerful Shinigami with really powerful healing abilities," Alexis said.

"I would like to be a captain-level Shinigami," Caroline said. Alexis glared at her for a short moment, and Caroline smirked in reply.

"I would like to be… a Quincy/Shinigami!" Sydney said.

"I would like to be a strong Quincy worthy of Uryu Ishida's praise," Lucy said, her eyes gleaming. Now, they just had to speak this last part together, and the chant would be over.

"To the world of Bleach we wish to go," The four said, and right on cue, the clock's time changed to 12:01.

Sydney, Alexis, Caroline, and Lucy sighed, a little bit relieved. Even though the charm-thing was probably a joke, it was still a little spooky. Then, Alexis broke the silence.

"Why did you copy me, Caroline? I said that because I'll be the perfect cross between Orihime and Rukia, and I'll win Ichigo's heart for sure! " Alexis suddenly burst out. She wasn't serious, of course, and she knew the real reason anyways.

"I didn't copy you Alexis!" Caroline huffed. "I didn't even ask for healing powers! I will be a stronger Shinigami than you though! If I'm captain-leveled, I'll be able to fight Toshiro head on! And we'll become great friends!"

"That's Captain Hitsuguya to you!" Alexis mimicked the white-haired captain. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, and Sydney, you knew I would ask to be a Quincy! As the only two Quincy's that are the same age, he'll definitely fall for me! Why did you want to be one?" Lucy asked irritably but jokingly at the same time.

"Chill, girl! I'm not really a Quincy anyways, didn't you hear? I'm a Quincy Shinigami. The first, and probably last, one ever! Well, I was going to just a Shinigami too, but that wouldn't be fun if there was three new regular Shinigami and a regular new Quincy!" Sydney said. She saw Lucy's eyes narrow in suspicion and smiled inwardly.

"Is that an excuse so you can take my Uryu away from me?" Lucy glared at Sydney evilly.

"Ha! Don't worry! I'll stay out of your way! One of the reasons I'll be a Quincy Shinigami is to catch Urahara Kisuke's attention! He's a fun guy…fungi! ... And it'll be fun to meet the mysterious guy for once. But I REALLY want to meet Yachiru and Zaraki Kenpachi!" Sydney said happily.

"And I REALLY want to meet Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyouraku—"

Alexis was interrupted by Caroline. "Yeah yeah, we all want to meet the captains. They're the super powerful Shinigami after all."

Alexis sighed dreamily. "Ichigo will be a captain one day."

Sydney smiled smugly. "Well, Urahara was already one, and Zaraki is one! So ha!"

"Captains, smaptains, blah blah blah," Lucy said. "Quincy's are the one's everyone should be interested in."

Caroline gasped. "You did NOT just say that!"

The chatter went on for a while, but eventually it got quieter. It was sometime early in the morning, and the four friends still hadn't gone to sleep yet, after all.

Each of them got into their sleeping bags, tired and ready to go to bed.

"Thank goodness it's Friday!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Yeah, thank goodness," Lucy whispered.

"Good night!" Caroline said, snuggling in like everyone else.

Everyone muttered their good nights and barely a few minutes had passed when only one person was still awake: Alexis. She said one thing right before she fell asleep:

"Send us there."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? :)<strong>

**Bye the way, to anyone wondering, I have been wanting to write this for a long time, so yeah :)**

**I wrote this whole chapter tonight!**

**Please review! :) There will be more chapters soon.**

**Please review! :D**

**~Kurosaki~**


	2. Urahara The Great!

**Thank you to everyone to reviewed! :D**

**SwanFrost15: lol don't worry I will! :) **

**Get the end of the first chapter? When Alexis says 'Send us there', she really sends them there, because earlier in chapter 1 Lucy says that the website says to say those words if you really want to go the Bleach world. Phew, that was a long sentence.**

**BTW these characters are real people, one of them is me, two are my friends, and one is made up. :) You will never know which is which though. Mwa-ha-ha-ha! ;D**

**I won't stop you anymore! :) Keep on reading! :D**

Urahara the Great

"OMIGOSH where the POTATOES are we!" Sydney yelled, waking everyone else up.

"Sheesh Sydney, don't wake me up so early on a Saturday morning…Whoa…" Caroline said after studying her surroundings for the first time.

"Caroline, it's 2:00 p.m. That's NOT early," Alexis muttered, looking at her watch.

Sydney started spazzing. "We have been KIDNAPPED! KIDNAPPED I SAY!"

"But…we're in a forest…" Lucy said.

Sydney spazzed over to Lucy. "KIDNAPPED I SAY!"

"Hey…hey guys? Is it just me, or does this forest seem familiar?" Caroline said quietly.

Sydney and Lucy stopped their pointless arguing.

"Yeah, it does," Alexis said, confused. "But why? How?"

Lucy got an understanding look on her face. "This forest must be…"

"That one from Bleach!" Sydney finished. "See, we're in the middle of that plain part where Ichigo and Ishida fight Hollows back to back!"

"What?" Lucy cried. "We…we never…"

Then it all came crashing back. The website, the chanting, the charm…

"THE WEBSITE WAS SERIOUS!" Alexis yelled, starting to panic. "Our parents are going to worry, and we'll miss school, and people will put up those huge Missing signs on random poles near streets!"

"Alexis. Alexis! ALEXIS!" Caroline said, finally get Alexis to stop her ranting. "Didn't you read the website? It said that when we get back, no time will have passed. It'll be all good."

"IF we get back," Lucy muttered, a little worried.

Alexis suddenly got an excited look on her face. "Didn't the website also say we would be in the fillers?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! Smile for the camera!" Sydney screamed posing in different positions and smiling brightly.

"Well, we need to survive first!" Caroline said. "To Urahara's we go!"

"Are you sure he will let four random girls stay at his house?" Lucy said as they walked off in a random direction.

"Of course!" Sydney exclaimed. "I can already sense our unique riatsu's! Let's go!"

"We might as well get his signature," Alexis said, pulling out her notepad.

"Let's go!" Caroline repeated, and the four friends started running.

~10 minutes later~

"…We're lost." Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, we just need to go back a few yards and turn left!" Sydney said happily.

Everyone stopped and turned to Sydney. "WHAT?"

"Remember when I said I could sense our riatsu's?" Alexis, Caroline, and Lucy nodded. "Well, I could feel Urahara's too. We passed by it earlier, but I decided against telling you guys. (3"

"WHY!" The other three girls yelled.

Sydney laughed. "I wanted to find a lizard in the forest! I still haven't found one yet, but I didn't want to tell you guys TOO late, because then we would have to walk all the way back without being able to find a single lizard!"

"Um…" Caroline said. "That really didn't make sense."

"Lizards?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah!" Sydney said. "I would name one Bob, one Shiska…Get it? Shishka+Bob=shish kabob!...and one Lily, and one Chip! It would be awesome…and we could train them and stuff…"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Alexis began. "I could have helped!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Sydney said. "Tell me if you find any!"

"Just…lead on," Lucy said. "Please."

"Okay!" And Sydney led the way to Urahara's house quickly. Sure enough, Sydney brought her friends to a seemingly small shack, where a red-haired boy and a black-haired girl were cleaning. Well, it was really just the girl, actually.

"Hey! Jinta!" Alexis called out. "Help Ururu with the cleaning for once!"

"And please let us in to Urahara's," Lucy added.

Jinta stared at the four, seeming puzzled. A few seconds later, Ururu asked, "Do we know you?"

Caroline nodded sarcastically. "Totally."

"We know him of course!" Sydney said. "But he doesn't know us!"

"…"

"No, we're not stalkers," Alexis cut in. "Just open the door please."

"No need to!"

The Jinta, Ururu, and the four girls turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Urahara?" Sydney said.

"Yep!" The shopkeeper said, pulling out his fan. "Come on in, ladies."

The four girls followed Mr. Hat-and-Clogs to a small room with a round table, where Tessai came in with tea.

"Thank you!" Lucy said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Kisuke Urahara took a sip of his tea and began. "So, I have two questions for you ladies. First, where did you come from, and second, how do you know about me?"

"This will sound pretty wacky…" Caroline said seriously.

"And very unbelievable," Alexis finished.

"I'm listening," Urahara said.

So the four girls told him the whole story, from the beginning to the end.

"And that's how we got into this world of awesomeness and everything!" Sydney concluded happily.

Kisuke was silent for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.

"…What?" Lucy said, confused.

"That is quite the story, ladies!" The shopkeeper said. Then he got serious. "Tell me the real one, please."

"That is the real one!" Sydney chirped. "And if you don't believe us…"

"Then too bad for you!" Alexis, Caroline, and Lucy said.

"…"

"Anyways, that's it. Now, please sign my notebook!" Alexis said, giving Urahara her notebook and a pen.

"Okay!" He said, quickly scribbling his signature and putting a heart at the end.

"Thank you!" Alexis cried and went over to Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu to ask them for their signatures as well. Caroline went with her.

Urahara turned to the remaining two girls. "Now, another reason I was at the door of my shop to greet you four personally is because of your unique riatsu's. Two seem to be quite powerful Shinigami, one must be a Quincy, and one seems to be a cross between a Quincy and a Shinigami, if I am correct."

"You are right!" Sydney said. She flipped her long brown hair. "That's me!"

"We are this way because of the charm, of course," Lucy said, her blue eyes watching Urahara. "How else?"

"I don't know!" The Urahara cried out. "I'm just an innocent shopkeeper!"

"Yeah, yeah, owner of Benihime," Sydney smiled. "Please lead us to the secret place under your shop!"

Kisuke sighed. "That never works…"

_**Later…**_

The four girls were with Urahara in his 'underground training area'. They were all gathered around in a circle, and the girls were worn out from climbing the ladder down because they couldn't use shunpo. Luckily for them, Urahara later carried them each down halfway, but the ladder was way longer than it should have been anyways.

"Hmmm…" Urahara said, looking a little troubled. "I have never had to train so many people at once before! Sorry Lucy-san, but I will have to get Ishida-san to train you. No one else can!"

Lucy almost screamed of happiness, but she managed to keep her happiness controlled…on the outside. "I'm completely fine with that!" She squeaked. It was kind of hard not to. Since when was it possible to be trained by your NUMBER 1 idol and crush who is supposed to be fake?

"Caroline-san, Alexis-san, I will ask Yoruichi to train you two, at different times of course. My sword isn't exactly the type for training," The shopkeeper said, and Sydney nodded in agreement.

"THE Yoruichi!" Alexis cried. "No way! The almighty cat that could talk and that freaked out Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad! The amazing fighting ninja-like person that…" She looked around to see everyone staring at her. "I'll stop talking now."

Kisuke coughed. "Anyway, I'll have to see what to do about you, Sydney-san. Should I ask my good friend Mayuri Kurotsuchi to think of a way to train you?"

Alexis, Sydney, Caroline, and Lucy didn't have to look at each other. "NO!"

"Wow!" Urahara laughed. "You really know us all well!" His eyes narrowed. "Truly like stalkers."

"We're NOT stalkers!" Alexis yelled, exasperated. "If we were, I would have stolen Ichigo by now into secret headquarters!"

There was silence.

"I'd play with Yachiru!" Sydney said happily, ruining the awkward moment.

"So, when will we start training?" Lucy asked, over-excited.

"Um…tomorrow." The shopkeeper smiled. "Now get to bed my friends, and make sure you have enough sleep for the great day you will have tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Caroline said, and everyone started heading up towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Urahara said, taking sweets out of a random hidden pocket. "Candy?"

There was a short moment of silence. Then Sydney shrugged.

"Why not?" She said. Alexis nodded, and everyone headed back towards Kisuke for some goodies before settling in for the night.

**And that's it for now! Omigosh I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I thought I would get to work on it over break, but we traveled to an amusement park for the whole week and I got NOTHING done! I'm sorry! :O**

**By the way, for those who are reading my other story, ****Hidden Identity****, I wanted to let you know that it is taking me longer than usual to finish chapter 6 and I will update as soon as I get the beepin' chapter DONE!**

**I don't know if I should make my chapters shorter (but updating faster) or longer (and updating slower). Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and by the way Swanfrost15, if you don't update EO soon, I will kill you! :) lol jk but SERIOUSLY my friend!**

**I'll update soon! :D**

**~Kurosaki~**


	3. Train On

**Sorry it's been SO long! Okay, so someone was wondering what my OC/friends look like. So I'll tell you:**

**From shortest to tallest: Lucy, Sydney, Alexis, Caroline.**

**All of them are 14 years old. (Maybe not in real life though… ;D )**

**Lucy: Lucy has short blonde hair that curls at her shoulders. She also has bangs that go down to just above her eyebrows. She has light skin and sky blue eyes. She loves Uryu Ishida and is the smartest of the group, though she doesn't show it. She is also a very literal person.**

**Caroline: Caroline has straight black hair that goes a few inches below her shoulders, but she always has it in a ponytail. She has black eyes and skin just a tad bit darker than Lucy. Caroline looks up to (or down to?) Toshiro Hitsuguya. She thinks he's a cool person (get it?) and would like to befriend him. She has a tendency to say bad words, and she is sarcastic, witty, smart, quick and very loyal. **

**Sydney: Sydney has very long wavy brown hair that is almost longer than her back. She has light brown eyes and light skin. She respects Urahara Kisuke for his habit of ticking people off and being mysterious. She also likes Yachiru for her funny comments and playfulness. Sydney is funny, hilarious, and always hyper.**

**Alexis: Alexis has very dark brown wavy hair that goes mid-back. She has chocolate brown eyes and medium skin. She loves Ichigo Kurosaki for his bad boy-seeming nature, even though it's obvious that he's kind-hearted and wants to protect his friends and family. She also admires Orihime Inoue for her sweetness. Alexis is kind, ambitious, and smart. She loves nature and animals, and will stay up watching the stars on clear nights.**

**CAUTION: The names, looks, ages and personalities might not really be how I describe them. :)**

**Sorry for that horribly long A/N! (Even if it was to describe the characters…)**

**To make up for the lateness in updating, I shall reward you with THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :D**

**Oh, and my friends made up their own zanpactou name, inner world, what their zanpactou looks like, ect. So sorry if they're similar! :)**

**Read on! :)**

Train On

So far, everything was starting out great. All the girls had eaten breakfast in the Urahara shop, drinking tea from Tessai and eating food from Jinta and Ururu. They were chatting with each other (and occasionally with Urahara) and having fun. The training hadn't started yet, but it was going to at 9:00, in precisely 3 minutes.

"Omigosh! Uryu is going to be here ANY minute! Do I look okay?" Lucy asked Caroline. She was panicking…a lot.

"Totally," Caroline sighed. Lucy had already asked her that question about 10 times now!

Meanwhile, Alexis and Sydney were talking about how awesome it would be that they would finally be able to meet Yoruichi.

"THE amazing, talking cat!" Alexis cried out.

"I know!" Sydney agreed. "She and Kisuke are the most powerful people I know!"

"They should definitely become a couple!" Alexis cried.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lucy, Caroline, Sydney and Alexis spun towards the door, hearts pounding in excitement and anxiousness. Lucy checked her hair one more time and made sure to keep her smile bright.

"I'll get it!" The shopkeeper announced, and opened the door.

Everyone gasped as they saw who was behind the door: Uryu AND Ichigo!

"I-Ichigo…" Alexis gasped.

"URYU!" Lucy cried.

Caroline had to hold them both back from going all fan-girl.

"Oh, sorry girls," Urahara covered his face with his fan. "I might have forgotten to tell you that I asked Kurosaki-san to help train you too! Sydney-san could train with both a Shinigami and a Quincy, since she's part of both—"

"That's unheard of!" Ishida gasped, and Lucy silently fumed (since Uryu was praising Sydney and not her).

"—as everyone here knows. Two of you at a time will train. Now go on. We will start with Alexis and Sydney. Chop chop!" Kisuke smiled. "To the basement you go!"

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted. Alexis inwardly screamed of happiness at hearing his voice. "Where's Yoruichi?"

"Oh, she's already here!" The shopkeeper said, and right on cue the famous lady/cat stepped into view.

"Hello," She smiled.

"WAIT!" Alexis yelled. Everyone turned to stare at her. "In order to train us, I need you to sign this…contract."

"Um…okay," Ichigo muttered, and Alexis took out her notebook and a pencil. She handed it to Uryu first, and told him to pass it on.

"This is a blank piece of paper!" The Quincy exclaimed.

"Shut up and SIGN IT," Alexis growled, a dark aura surrounding her. Then she got all bubbly again. "Go on!"

So Ichigo, Uryu, and Yoruichi signed what was now officially Alexis's Bleach People Autographs Notebook. As Alexis took it back she hugged it.

"I got their _autographs_!" Alexis whispered happily.

_***Later***_

Everyone was in Urahara's training place underground. Caroline and Lucy were leaning on some rocks, stashed with some candy and water. They were ready to watch how this would be. It was sure to be interesting!

Alexis and Sydney were warming up, doing jumping jacks. Yoruichi, Uryu, and Ichigo sweat-dropped as they watched.

"Girls? GIRLS?" Urahara had to repeat their names about five times each before they looked in his direction.

"What?" They said innocently in unison.

"…"

"Fine…" Sydney said, and the girls stopped 'preparing'. Alexis went next to Yoruichi and Sydney skipped over to Ichigo and Uryu.

"And…Begin!" Kisuke said, so the training began. Each group went to their own space to start.

(Yoruichi and Alexis training)

"So," Yoruichi asked Alexis. "What do you know so far?"

"Um…nothing…" Alexis hung her head a little.

"That's okay!" Yoruichi laughed.

Alexis's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

The dark-haired girl smiled as she finished sliding a glove onto one of her hands. "Rukia gave this to me," She said, and with that she shunpoed toward Alexis and pushed her head back.

Yoruichi's student gasped in surprise as her soul was separated from her body. While her body just fell to the ground, Alexis's soul crashed into a rock.

"OW! What was that for?" Alexis muttered, holding her head.

"To make sure that you're a Shinigami, of course!" Yoruichi said it as if it was obvious, and it probably was.

Alexis looked down at her clothes and was happy to realize that they were Shinigami robes! She smiled and did some karate moves.

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome! Beat that, Caroline! I'm already a Shinigami and you're not!" She shouted towards her friend, who was chatting with Lucy and probably didn't hear her.

Yoruichi sweat-dropped.

"Sorry?" Alexis muttered.

The 'Goddess of Shunpo' shrugged it off. "Anyway, you aren't really a Shinigami yet until you know your zanpactou's name."

"Oh yeah!" Alexis agreed happily.

"In order for you to do that at the fastest rate possible, I will have to fight you to the point where you might die," Yoruichi finished.

"WHAT? Oh no…" The dark haired girl moaned.

"Starting…Now!" And with that, Yoruichi shunpoed towards her student at an alarming rate, and it was all Alexis could do to run for her life…literally.

Yoruichi wasn't one to be outrun. She quickly caught up to her opponent and punched Alexis's stomach—hard. Alexis crashed into a rock and fell to the ground, bleeding a little bit. She didn't even have time to groan in pain as Yoruichi appeared once again and used her leg to kick her student into a different rock. Yoruichi's kick was so powerful that it broke some of Alexis's bones and the entire boulder on impact.

_I could use you right now, zanpactou buddy!_ Alexis shrieked inside her mind.

Yoruichi punched Alexis into the air, shunpoed to where her opponent was, and punched her back into the ground. Alexis hit the floor with a sickening 'thud' and was still.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's happening to Alexis?" Lucy cried out, standing up immediately.<p>

"Calm down, girl! She's getting her a** kicked, that's what," Caroline said in a relaxed tone. She was on the sidelines with Lucy.

"She better live, Yoruichi!" The blond yelled, being restrained from the training grounds by Caroline. "If she doesn't, I'll—"

"Lucy! I want to watch! Please just be quiet! All is well!" Caroline said angrily to her friend. Who wants to miss a good show?

With a frustrated sigh, Lucy sat down next to Caroline to watch the show.

_All is well, all is well,_ Lucy kept on saying in her head, hoping Alexis would be all right.

The reason Caroline was so unaffected by this horrid chain of events was because she had this gut feeling that everything would turn out great.

And Caroline's guts didn't lie.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I have to admit that you are terribly weak!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she looked at Alexis's unmoving form. "Well, if there's nothing else to do, I guess you'll just have to die."<p>

While Alexis wasn't moving on the outside, she was freaking out and panicking on the inside.

_Aren't you part of my soul? I need you! Like, NOW! Or else you'll die too, remember? I'm sorry I'm so weak, but with you at my side, I WILL get stronger! Please! Come on! _Alexis yelled to her zanpactou.

_I NEED YOUR NAME!_

Alexis watched as Yoruichi raised her fist to deliver the final blow. She could only look on in horror as one of her idols started to pummel her fist downward, with Alexis as her target.

Then, time stopped.

And Alexis was in her inner world.

(Back in time to the beginning of Ichigo, Uryu, and Sydney training)

Sydney was watching curiously as Ichigo and Uryu argued who should start her training first.

"Just let me start, Uryu! I can do this!"

"You've never even trained someone before, Kurosaki. Let me show you how."

"You haven't trained anyone either!"

_Lucy and Alexis must be soooo jealous: Their favorite idols are fighting over me! _Sydney said to herself, smiling evilly._ I wonder how Alexis and Yoruichi are doing. _She looked behind her to see Alexis's body crumple to the ground and her soul crash into a rock.

"Ow! What was that for?" She heard her friend mutter. Yoruichi said something that Sydney didn't pay attention to, but suddenly the brunette was eager to start training.

"Hey! Ichigo, Uryu!" Sydney shouted with a sharp edge to her tone.

Both of them stopped talking, and Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Yes?"

"Just decide already! Alexis and Yoruichi are much farther down the road than us!" Sydney yelled.

"The girl is right," The Quincy muttered. "You know what, Kurosaki? You start first. I'm tired of this pointless arguing."

Ichigo smiled and walked over to Sydney. Ishida leaned against a rock to wait for his turn.

"So," Ichigo began. "I heard that you're completely new to all of this, right?"

"Yeah," His student agreed.

"After you turn into a Shinigami, I'm going to do another method. I certainly would NOT want you to experience the painful training that I went through to learn Zangetsu's name." The orange-haired Shinigami sent a glare to Urahara, who smiled in response. Then, to Ichigo's surprise, the shopkeeper shunpoed right up to them and poked Sydney's head with his staff-like thing. The brown-haired girl's soul fell backwards while her body crumpled to the floor.

"Wow!" Sydney smiled. "That didn't hurt at all!"

"…"

"And seeing the dead version of me is really creepy," she added.

"Bye!" Kisuke smiled, and shunpoed over to Caroline and Lucy on the sidelines.

"ANYWAY," Ichigo continued. He put his hand right in front of Sydney's face. "This is a trick to get into your inner world. I learned it from Shinji."

So while the girl's eyes seemed to go blank and she fell to the ground, Sydney was actually in her inner world for the first time.

(Back to Alexis's inner world)

Alexis opened her eyes to find herself in a field full of flowers, and some were big enough to be used as chairs and tables!

"Whoa…" she muttered.

There was a night sky shining overhead, but it was still easy to see since there were so many stars. They were practically like lanterns! There were grassy hills as far as she could see, and there were no flowerless hills in sight.

The amounts of flowers were unimaginable! Many different types bloomed, and they were everywhere! The flowers showed off their beauty in blue, pink, orange, red, green, purple, yellow, turquoise, and all the other colors of the rainbow (and more). The colorfulness made her inner world even more cheerful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Alexis jumped. She had been so engrossed in taking in the scenery that she hadn't bothered thinking that another person would be in her inner world.

Wait! Who could be in her inner world other than her and her zanpactou?

Alexis gasped, turning towards the owner of the voice. "You're—"

"Yes, I'm your zanpactou," The blonde-haired teenager smiled.

Alexis studied her zanpactou. She looked like a 16-year-old, with a-little-below-shoulder-length blond hair, light skin, and shining blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress with a huge black star on the bottom right corner and a small black replica of the same star on the top left corner. She had on white flats with mini black stars on them. Altogether, she definitely seemed like Alexis's ideal zanpactou.

Then she remembered that as soon as time began again, she would still be punched to death by Yoruichi if she didn't know her zanpactou's name.

"Um, Miss?" Alexis asked. "Can I have your name please?"

She thought for a moment. "Sure."

Alexis sweat-dropped. That wasn't unexpected at all…

"WHAT?" Alexis cried out. "That's not what's supposed to happen! You're supposed to say something like, 'Figure out' and I'm supposed to say 'That's not fair!' and you're supposed to say 'Suck it up, life's not fair!' or something!"

Her zanpactou smirked. "Do you _want_ that to happen?"

"No, I'm good…"

Alexis was quiet for a moment.

"So, why are you telling me your name so freely?"

The blonde sighed. "I want you to stay alive…"

Alexis snorted inwardly. _Classical._

"But most importantly, I want you to stay happy."

Alexis's eyes widened. "Why? We barely know each other!"

Her zanpactou shook her head. "I've known you all your life. And when you get sad, it rains. The rain burns out all of the stars, and those are the only source of light here. When you are mad, it pours and lightning burns out some of the flowers, though they do grow back over time when you're happy. The stars also come back eventually."

Alexis nodded. "Where do you go when I'm sad or mad?"

The blonde pointed towards a hill. "I have a cave of my own hidden in that hill over there. The only light that never dies out is the star in my cave. It represents—"

"—my life." Alexis finished.

"Exactly," Her zanpactou agreed.

"So," Alexis paused. "Your name?"

"You'll know it as soon as time starts again," The teenager promised.

"Oh yeah! The training!" Alexis had forgotten it temporarily.

"Yeah," The zanpactou smiled. "You should get back to it, shouldn't you?"

"I guess I do," The dark-haired girl sighed. Then she brightened up. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon!"

The blond waved. "I'll see you when you call my name! Bye!"

Alexis closed her eyes as she was sent from her inner world back into reality. Yoruichi was really going to be surprised at what happened next.

Because time wasn't stopped anymore.

(Sydney's inner world)

Sydney found herself in her inner world. A plain circle of grass lay in the middle of a forest. The forest seemed to be separated into four parts, and each part had a different season. There seemed to be animal sounds everywhere, but Sydney couldn't see a single animal…except for a dog in the winter section of the forest.

A dog?

"Hello, cute animal!" Sydney called out, and the dog barked happily. It ran towards her and she patted it. The cute pet had snow white fur and green eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" The dog replied in a cheery tone.

Sydney paused for a moment, and then hugged the animal. "You can TALK!" She squealed. She let go of the dog, and all of a sudden the weirdest thing happened.

The dog turned into a girl.

She looked about 6-years-old and had long, snow white hair, emerald green eyes, and light skin. She had a black shirt and white pants. She didn't have any shoes.

"Hi!" Sydney chirped.

"Hello!" The little girl chirped back.

"Are you my zanpactou?"

"Yep! This is my human form! Usually I'll just be a dog though. Like how Renji's zanpactou is an animal most of the time!"

"How do you know about him?"

"I'm part you, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Sydney smiled at the girl, and she smiled back. _Wow, my zanpactou is so awesome, just like me! She makes me happy! _Sydney thought. That thought made her wonder something else.

"Zanpactou, what is it like here when I'm sad?"

The little girl frowned. "It doesn't rain, but it gets completely dark and you can't hear any animal sounds."

"So there actually are animals here?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well… you said…"

"…"

Sydney sighed. "Never mind."

"So, I'm guessing you want to know my name?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, could you tell me it?" Sydney did puppy-eyes. "Please?"

The little girl paused. "No!" She smiled. "Figure out."

Sydney had half-expected that. Since when did puppy-eyes work on people that were actually half-dog? She gasped anyway. "That's not fair!'

"Well, life's not fair!"

"…"

"Just kidding! Okay, I'll tell you my name."

"… Okay!"

All of a sudden the zanpactou got serious. "But you can only call me when you need me, okay? Not to play tag or anything!"

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, we can do that here!"

The little girl smiled.

A thought popped into Sydney's head. "But can I show you off when I get out of my inner world?"

With a little 'poof', the girl turned into a dog again. "Yeah, sure!" she said.

"Okay!" Sydney grinned enthusiastically. "Bye!"

"Bye!" The girl laughed. "See you in a few minutes!"

As Sydney felt herself growing conscious of her surroundings again on the training grounds, she smiled.

_This will be SO much fun…_

(Alexis and Yoruichi training)

Yoruichi was about to kill off Alexis when a sudden spike of riatsu threw the woman off guard and she had to shunpo away from the source.

Alexis was bursting with bright yellow riatsu, seeming much more powerful and confident then just a few seconds ago.

* * *

><p>"She's alive! She's ALIVE!" Lucy screamed, jumping with joy. Kisuke hid his face behind his fan.<p>

Caroline smiled. As usual, her guts were right:

All was well.

* * *

><p>There was so much riatsu bursting from Alexis that her hair flowed back wildly and some boulders exploded. Ichigo and Uryu stopped watching Sydney (who was still in her inner world at the moment) to look at Alexis. She smiled at them. Then she got serious. She took out her zanpactou and yelled,<p>

"**Shoot across the sky, Sutaburedo!"**

Her gold and black zanpactou grew three spikes on the right end of the blade, and the handle was a complicated looking pattern that fit just right in Alexis's hand. A star-shaped figure surrounded the handle (A/N like the rectangle surrounding Sora's keyblade handle, to all Kingdom Hearts fans). A charm on her zanpactou from earlier (which Alexis hadn't noticed before) turned into a shield that had a huge version of the black star (from the zanpactou's dress) imprinted in the middle. There were fuzzy looking spikes on each point of the star, though Alexis had a feeling that they weren't fuzzy. She put both hands on Sutaburedo and concentrated. A blinding beam of light shot out of the tip of the blade and shot a hole straight through about 13 boulders in a row.

There was a moment of silence.

"Good job, Alexis!" Lucy cheered, and everyone else clapped. Caroline smiled again. Urahara and Yoruichi had to admit that they were surprised and impressed. Ichigo and Uryu felt the same. Sydney was unconscious still, but she was starting to stir.

Alexis smiled a little bit. "I'm exhausted," She muttered, and started falling. Yoruichi shunpoed over to her and caught her right before she hit the ground. Lucy gasped.

"Is she alright?" Lucy whispered.

"Totally," Caroline said.

"I'm fine!" Alexis murmured, and Yoruichi glanced at her for a moment.

"Hey, Kisuke?"Yoruichi called out. "Get Orihime, will you?"

The shopkeeper smiled. "Of course!" He shunpoed out of the basement.

Alexis smiled weakly again. "Orihime? Yay…" Then she passed out.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Alexis?"

"Calm down!" Caroline sighed. "She's alive, remember?"

Lucy huffed. "For now…"

They didn't have any more time to complain as something else happened.

(Sydney, Ichigo, and Uryu training)

Sydney woke up with a dangerous gleam in her eye. Ichigo and Uryu exchanged glances.

"Oi, Sydney?" Ichigo said, a little uncertainly.

But Sydney wasn't paying attention. She took out her zanpactou and her two 'trainers' barely shunpoed out of the way in time as she yelled:

"**Protect, Kori no Senshi!"**

A pure gold sword lay where the zanpactou once was. It was very much like Rukia's, with the same size and type of handle, but without the ribbon on the end.

"Hello!" Sydney said to her zanpactou, ruining the moment and causing everyone to sweat-drop. "I know your name now…"

"…"

"Sydney-san, it's time to train in the ways of the Quincy now."

"Okay!"

Sydney's riatsu was light blue, so her arrows looked just like Ishida in color.

After she finished training with Uryu, she went over to Caroline and Lucy, and the three chatted together. Orihime was healing Alexis, and little did she know how happy Alexis would be to meet her when she woke up.

"It's been quite a day so far, am I right?" Urahara smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh well! Caroline-san, Lucy-san, your turn!"

**Hey! Did you like the long chapter? :)**

**The next chapter will be Caroline and Lucy's training! :)**

**Sutaburedo means Star Blade and Kori no Senshi means Ice Warrior. :D**

**Does anyone know what 'beam of light' is in Japanese? I couldn't find it anywhere!**

**You know what I'm wondering? When it rains in Ichigo's inner world, why don't Zangetsu and Hichigo just hide INSIDE a building? There are plenty of them! :D**

**And even though Sutaburedo is Alexis's zanpactou, that does NOT mean I'm Alexis. Seriously. :O**

**P.S. Don't forget to Story Alert this story if you want to see what happens next! :)**

**P.P.S. And if you could be so kind as to press the button that lets you review, THAT WOULD BE NICE! :) Plus, reviews make me want to update… :D**

**~Kurosaki~**


End file.
